Hot Water
by psymom
Summary: AU/Human. Edward and Bella in the Shower on Edward's Birthday. An outtake from Stranger than Fiction from www dot twilighted dot net, adapted from R/K to Human E/B.


**A/N: **AU/Human. Edward and Bella in the Shower on Edward's Birthday. An outtake from Stranger than Fiction from www dot twilighted dot net, adapted from R/K to Human E/B.

**Bella POV**

_Look at that ass. Mmmmmmm…I will never tire of that sight. _

I bit my bottom lip unconsciously as I peeked in the door of the steamy bathroom. I slipped in and closed the door behind me.

_This feels very familiar…_

I recalled with fondness the first time I had spied on Edward in the shower. The first time he had brought me to ecstasy. He was masterful at it now, he could practically just look at me with those smoldering eyes and that sexy smirk and I'd nearly come undone. I made my way to the shower door and opened it, the clicking sound startling him and making him turn around.

"Oh! Love! You scared me!"

"Sorry, just wanted to give you an update. The driver just called and he'll be here at 4:00."

"What time is it now?" he said, turning around to face me and raising his eyebrows.

"Time for you to finish your shower, so I can have one," I teased.

"Oh, come on, love, let's save water. Join me," he said seductively, reaching for the ties of my robe.

"Edward, when I join you in the shower there is no water saved. If anything we're in here so long we run out of hot water."

He leaned forward and captured my lips in a wet, sultry kiss. "_Please_," he whispered against my mouth. A shot of lust ran through me as his fingers found my leg and began tracing a path upward, lifting my robe as they went.

_It IS his birthday…but we don't have much time…_

"Edward…" My resistance was not very high to begin with. Just seeing his hard, wet body in the shower already had me turned on. The proposition of shower sex just hours before our big night had the adrenaline and hormones racing through my blood, creating an unstoppable wave of want.

When his fingers reached my ass, he gave it a light smack and he smiled against my lips before kissing me again, more hungrily this time. I pulled the tie that held my robe closed and let it slip off my shoulders as I stepped into the steamy shower, the hot water making me tingle all over.

"Mmmmm, my _love_," he moaned, as I pushed him backward towards the black tiled wall of our shower. His eyes roamed over my body, as I placed both hands on his chest. He pulled my face to his and kissed me deeply; dipping my head back just enough to wet my hair with out letting the water splash on my face. His hands moved into my locks, massaging the warm water through them until my hair was completely wet. He lifted me back up and let his hands slip down to my shoulders as he pulled his lips from mine and surveyed me. "You are gorgeous when you're wet," he said in a husky voice.

"Mmmmm…I like you when you're a bit slippery too," I said, letting my right hand slide down his chest to meet his hardened arousal. I stroked his velvety hard length, slick with water from the shower, once from base to tip, then watched his face as I circled the smooth head with my thumb. I could feel a drop of his essence come forth and I moaned as I massaged it around his tip.

_God, I want to taste him…_

"Oh…Bella…" he said haltingly, his mouth staying slightly open and his eyes closing of their own volition. As I slid my hand back down his shaft, I lowered to my knees and let my tongue make the next ascent.

"Ahhhh…ohhhhh…Bel…la…ahhh…love…"

_I love to make him moan…_

His hands were in my hair again and he gently held my head. I circled his tip with my tongue, as I had done with my thumb moments ago. All my senses heightened, the smallest hint of his salty sweetness was delicious on my palate.

"Uhhhhhhh…"

I loved doing this to him. For him. For me. The first time I had done it so many months ago, I really had not had any idea what I was doing, but the excitement of the moment and the heat of our passion that night had brought him to a quick climax.

_Now, I know exactly what to do to bring him to the edge of ecstasy, then take him even higher…_

I pumped my hand slowly, and circled my tongue with each repetition, finally taking just his head into my mouth and lightly sucking. His panting indicated he was thoroughly enjoying my teasing. As I slid my hand down to cradle his sensitive sac, my mouth followed, engulfing as much of him as I could. I closed my lips and began sucking and licking him slowly at first, up and down, stopping every so often to hail attention on his glistening tip.

"Oh…oh…oh…" he moaned, as I pumped my mouth over him. His hands were tightening in my hair now and I knew he was close to coming, so I let him guide me into the familiar rhythm that always brought him the greatest pleasure. As I felt him increasing his pace, I slid one hand around to his ass and pulled him deeper inside me with each thrust. He exploded in a cry of passion that echoed against the tiled walls of our bathroom.

As I slid back up his body, he encased me in his arms and buried his face in my neck.

_Hmmmm…God, I love this man….I could stay in his arms forever…must...get…going…though…_

"You are my goddess," he breathed, kissing and sucking the skin there, before tracing his tongue along my jaw to my mouth, and placing a soft sumptuous kiss on my lips. He continued his kisses, his lips so full and smooth as they glided over mine, capturing my lips gently between his. His tongue lapped at my lower lip ever so gently, and I opened my mouth to him. He continued the motion of his tongue against mine, slowly increasing the depth and speed until our mouths were entwined in a passionate kiss. His hands slid down my back to cup my ass as he pulled me against him. I could feel him beginning to respond again already. I pulled away from the kiss just long enough to whisper against his lips, "You are insatiable, my love."

_It's got to be close to 3:00 by now…there won't be any hot water left to actually shower with if we keep this up…_

"It's you. I cannot resist you. You are absolutely edible," he nearly growled, pulling me against him again and lifting me up this time, his hands holding me firmly by the ass. I wrapped my legs around him instinctively, as he turned us around, placing my back against the wall. He lowered my feet to floor and began his descent toward what would surely be my undoing.

_We'll never get out of here at this rate …oh….God…_

"We're going to be late."

"I don't care."

"Edward! It's _your_ birthday, love!" I whispered, trying one last time to get us out the door on time. My concern for our schedule became ever less important as his mouth came closer and closer to my heated center.

"Then let me do what _I _want."

_Talk about a hot shower…who needs hot water…_


End file.
